


January: Time For A Change

by ununquadius



Series: A Tribute To The Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Death Eater Draco Malfoy, Death Eater meeting, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 08:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18587116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ununquadius/pseuds/ununquadius
Summary: Lord Voldemort orders one of his Death Eaters to murder Harry Potter.





	January: Time For A Change

**Author's Note:**

> This series is a tribute to the Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge that has been running for a year (almost!). I've written a drabble with each one of the 12 prompts. I'm really excited with this and can't wait to see what you all think!
> 
> Thank you maesterchill for the January 2019 prompt “Time for a change” that inspired this. 
> 
> Thank you goldwish for the amazing beta on all the drabbles! <3
> 
> Thank you MarchnoGirl for your lovely comments!! <3

“This isn’t working. Maybe it’s time for a change.”

Draco’s heart clenched at hearing the Dark Lord’s words. A change for what? He wanted to ask, but of course he didn’t dare. The Death Eater’s faces around him ranged from eager to nervous. His mother grasped his hand under the table, which only served to make him even more anxious.

“Draco.” Draco almost jumped at hearing his name in that high pitched yet terrifying voice.

“Yes, my Lord?” he muttered.

“You’re nothing like your father, right? You, unlike him, are going to serve me well, aren’t you?”

“Yes, my Lord,” Draco’s mouth was dry, he wanted to escape. He didn’t want to hear what the Dark Lord wanted to say. He didn’t want to obey. He wanted to curl in his bed and hope for better times to come.

“Good. You’re going to bring me Harry Potter.”

The words silenced the room. Draco nodded, praying that his fear wasn’t too evident, that his face didn’t show his thoughts. He felt how his mother’s grasp on his hand tightened painfully. She was supporting him, but he knew she was as scared as he was.

They both knew Draco couldn’t and wouldn’t do it. How could he, when Harry Potter was his boyfriend? They have been together for a few months. And now… now the Dark Lord was ordering him to do the one thing he couldn’t do. Did the Dark Lord know? Was that why he asked that of Draco? He had Snape at Hogwarts too, why not choose him?

Draco dared a glance at the Dark Lord, but he seemed occupied in deep conversation with Bellatrix. Maybe he was still safe.

***

Later that night, his mother went to retrieve him. They were leaving. It was time for a change.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
